Best Mates
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Regina Weasley has a problem, and that problem is she wants things to change between her and her best mate, but is afraid of that change at the same time. Luckily that good old Weasley recklessness comes out at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Weasley was scared. That in itself wasn't too hard of an accomplishment but it didn't help that the reason she was scared was because of her best friend. She wasn't scared in the same way she had been in the forbidden forest in second year, surrounded by spiders. She wasn't even as scared as she had been in third year when Remus Lupin, their defense against the dark arts teacher, up and turned into a werewolf. Or even when notorious killer Sirius Black showed up.

No she hadn't been scared then or at any other of the rather "mental" events that had happened to her in those years since she met Harry Potter. She wasn't scared because every time he had her back and she had his. This time however, she wasn't so sure that he'd have her back. She stood in the Gryffindor common room, pacing back in forth in front of the fireplace. She was happy that nobody was really around to see her, dressed as she was in her pink bunny pajama bottoms and her loose fitting t shirt with the Chudley cannons on it.

She had always been raised as "one of the boys" and that stuck even here at Hogwarts, especially after giving Seamus Finnegan a black eye in fourth year for touching her ass. Nobody messed with Regina Weasley, the girl who had to be tougher than all the other ones because of her brothers. But now, she really didn't feel so tough. She felt very much like a little girl about to lose a favorite toy. She looked wistfully at the stairs to the boys dorm, and idly played with her wand. How do you walk up to your best mate and tell them you want to be more than best mates? That instead of watching quidditch you'd rather snog, well and watch quidditch in Regina's case.

How do you ask someone to change the entire scope of a relationship without threatening it at all? They couldn't go on just being best mates after those three words were spoken could they? Regina always thought that all that talk about spouses being best friends was a load of bollocks but, maybe in this case it might be try. She smiles gently to herself as she rubs her hands together. "Come on now. Harry and I have been through everything. We're chums. If our friendship can survive spiders the size of houses it can survive a romantic relationship can't it?" She asked herself before shaking her head.

"You've gone mental, talking to yourself and expecting a Hermione answer" she said as she continued pacing across the floor. She thought about how it had all started, on that bloody train. Scared and nervous first year jitters stuck with the redheaded and freckled girl, who sat alone outside platform nine and three quarters. Luckily for her, a friend randomly appeared, a sad and confused looking boy who had to be helped by her own mum across the platform. It seemed natural that they would sit together. After all, first years stick together and all. When she found out he was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, she was completely baffled.

He didn't look at all like what she imagined he'd look like. In fact he looked alot like….well a normal bloke. "Do you have the….well you know...the scar?" She had asked almost conspiratorially like it was a secret between the two of them. When he showed her she just gasped and in a decidedly unladylike manner simply said, "wicked",. That's when Malfoy, the blonde prat entered and introduced himself, insulting Regina and then asking her new friend to leave with him.

Deep down Regina had been scared that he would. After all, everything had always been taken from her by her older brothers and younger sister, why would her new friend be any different? And the Malfoys were a well respected family, more so than the Weasleys ever could be. So Regina braced herself for the worst and simply looked away. That's when Harry Potter turned into Regina Weasley's personal hero. He turned Malfoy down, insulted him, and made an enemy for life on her behalf. Malfoy stomped away angrily and Regina just looked at Harry before breaking out into laughter with her newfound best friend.

Shortly after they were joined by a bushy headed nerd type named Hermione and instantly Regina was jealous. She didn't want to share her friend, and she really didn't like always being corrected by the bushy headed know it all. But like white on rice she stuck around and despite all their fights over the years Regina loved Hermione like a sister. But Harry, well he had a special place Regina didn't even know about yet in her heart.

Over the years the two got into all sorts of trouble and Harry always took the wrap. She would try and be honest, after all it always was her that didn't want to toe the neat and tidy line, but he never let her and he always took the punishment that rightly belonged to her. To boot she knew everything about him, and that's why she knew he never would let her fall. After all, she was his best mate.

Nobody hated the Dursleys or Voldemort more than Regina Weasley, and it wasn't because of any personal reasons. It was what they had done to her mate that inspired her hatred. She knew it all and it was only Harry's plea for her secrecy that the hot tempered redhead didn't go off and do something very stupid. She would never betray his trust and that's why she didn't hex her way up and down the eastern seaboard.

Years pass, as they always do and she hated leaving him behind at Hogwarts every Christmas until one holiday she insisted that Harry be there. She begged and pleaded with her mum, and even had an unwelcome ally in her younger sister Ginny. Ever since then, Molly Weasley had gotten the strange idea to try and match up Harry to her youngest. After all, he did save her from the Chamber of Secrets. It was meant to be in her mind. For some reasons she didn't understand until years later this chaffed her. By that logic Harry had saved her behind more times than she could count. He should be hers. Hers. That was how Regina had always seen Harry. Hers.

Things changed in fourth year, when puberty began to really kick in for the school. That was also the year Harry was chosen for the triwizard cup against the rules. Initially she had been peeved at her friend not telling her the truth but as usual wound up going to him hat in hand apologizing for her being a Ponce. That was how it usually went with Regina and Harry. Any fights they had were usually her fault. She was too hot headed and secretly jealous for her own good. She never liked it when anybody got near her closest friend.

But….different thoughts entered her mind when she saw Harry undressing for the first challenge. She had gone to his tent to apologize and tell him that she was rooting for him, when she entered and saw him lift up his shirt, exposing his muscled torso to her. Her eyes roved over him and she would've drooled if she hadn't been able to snap herself out of it. "Best of luck mate" she said before rushing up and kissing him on the cheek, rushing off, her face bright red as she took her seat in the stands. From then on out, she saw Harry as different. She suddenly realized that they were different. He was a boy and she was a girl.

In hindsight it should've been apparent to her at an earlier age but Harry had never been anything more than Harry to her. Best mates didn't have anything different, until she realized that she did. From then on it got worse, with her being pulled under a lake as the thing he'd miss the most, a swirl of jealousy upon seeing the veela whore kiss him and the stab of agony upon seeing him holding Cedric Diggory's body.

Regina had never been good at math but she added all these things up and came to one single and profound conclusion. She was in love with her best mate. Smitten. Head over heels. She loved everything about him. His recklessness, the way his hair never stays straight and even the way he would smile at her. Things that before had just meant Harry to her, now meant the world to her, simply because her world was Harry. His battles had become her battles in ways she couldn't even fathom anymore. This war wasn't about protecting her family anymore. This was about protecting Harry.

Dumbledore was dead. Killed by Snape, and Harry had segregated himself from the rest of his friends, even after telling them his plan. He was going to go alone, but Regina and Hermione refused. He wasn't going anywhere without his best mates and most importantly he wasn't going anywhere without her. But….there were things that needed to be said. Things that couldn't be said with Hermione there. Hence why Regina was pacing back and forth. She needed to tell Harry. He needed to know that she loved him.

"Well I guess now's as better as anytime" she says gently as she draws her wand and casts the spell that Fred and George gave her that would allow her to sneak into the boys dorm. Her other brothers may have doted on Ginny, but Fred and George were her protectors. She slinked up the stars, happy to have her dragon slippers to cover the sound of her footfalls. Nobody else needed know what she had to do tonight. Her wand is still out and she gently shakes it, bringing to life the faintest blue spark to give her a bit of light. She knows where Harry's bed is. In fact she can see his Nimbus laying right next to it. She smiled at the memory of the time he let her use it, his hands on her hips as they both almost crashed into the Quidditch stands.

She quickly cast a notice me not charm around the bed, following it up with a sound numbing ward that would allow her and Harry all the privacy she would need. Either it would be a yelling match or she'd wind up snogging him to death. Either way, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan had no need to see her in her nightwear.

She wordlessly opened the curtains to Harry's bed and climbed in quickly, her legs straddling on either side of his hips as she quickly closed the curtains. "Ehh? Who...dere?" Harry asks, quickly waking up from the movement as he reaches for his glasses and blinks awake. "Be quiet….wait I cast a numbing spell. Nevermind mate. Be as loud as you want" she says in nervous trepidation. "Regina? How the hell did you get up here?" Harry asks, the sleep draining away from his eyes. "Secondly, why are you up here?" He asks not noticing the rather precarious position Regina had placed herself in, waist to waist.

She looked sheepish and nervous, and even redder than normal. "Is everything okay?" Harry asks, concern seeping into his voice as he turns on a small muggle lamp, illuminating the inside of the curtained enclosure.

"Yeah mate….well not exactly if I'm being honest" Regina adds biting her lip. "I have to tell you something Harry. Something important. I just need you to promise you won't hate me. Alright?" She added imploringly as her hands rested on her night robes. Harry simply nodded and moved to a sitting position, his arms gently going to Regina's shoulders. "Reg, you're not making any sense. What's going on?" He asked as she just moved her face closer to his and pressed her lips onto his.

Harry's eyes shoot wide open as he feels the softness and his body almost goes limp as she leans into him and he falls back onto the bed, taking Regina, who eagerly continues to snog him with the same reckless abandon with which he has seen her attack a plate of food, with him.

She only takes a second or so before pulling back, biting her lip and nodding. "Do you get the picture mate?" She asks hoping she won't have to spell it out to her friend but he just looks like a gaping goldfish, his mouth still wide open. "Bloody hell Harry say something" she begs, moving closer again as she lays her head on his chest.

"I...I don't know what to say except that I've been waiting a long time for that" Harry says haphazardly as his hands move towards his friends back. For a moment Regina is shocked into silence before she looks up at him. "You knew?" She asks to which he nods slowly.

A slap echoes out across the curtained bed, stunted heavily by the noise cancelling ward. "Then why the bloody hell didn't you say anything" she asks angrily, the characteristic Weasley anger coming out before she realizes and balks. "Unless you don't….feel the same way" she adds nervously to which Harry hugs her close, attempting to cut that notion off at the pass. "Of course I do Regina. It's just….you're my best friend. I was afraid of losing you. You've been one of the few constants in my life Reg" he says with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

At this point she was on the verge of tears,but she chokes them back."I love you Harry Potter, and if you had told me you felt the same way sooner I would've been a much different kind of constant" she said gently as her hands rubbed up and down his chest, feeling the muscled torso beneath. "Regina what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously as he felt his shirt being pulled up. "Something we've been waiting a long time for Harry. Now look, call mental but we're going away tomorrow and we might never come back because some crazy dark lord controls most of the country. Hermione is going to be with us so we won't have time for this either. So right now, right her I'm going to give my best friend the shagging of his life" she coos as she reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls upward exposing quidditch toned stomach and larger than expected breasts.

Harry's protest dies in his throat as he sees his best friend naked from the torso up for the first time. Without waiting Regina takes his hands and places them on her chest, moaning as contact is made. Harry could hardly help himself as he bolts upright and buries his face between her freckled tits, capturing a nipple with his lips. "Ohh fuck mate. Eager eh?" She teases as her hand rubs lower at his groin, already hard. Within minutes both are naked and Harry is thrusting fast and hard into his best mate.

Her hands are one his belly, feeling up and down as she moans eagerly, her legs wrapped around his waist as she works hard to keep him in place. "Fuck me Harry. Don't hold back" she moans as her breasts and upper body seem to bounce with the movement. "You're so fucking tight Reg" he moans as his glasses finally fall from his face. There is enough light to see however and luckily nobody is awake to see their shadows vigorously making love. "Bloody hell mate it's not that, you're just so big" she coos, looking up at her best friend and lover. It's not long however before she moans loudly and climaxes, her mental state being crushed into Oblivion by the force of her first male inflicted orgasm.

"Shit, Reg, I'm going to cum baby," Harry moans having already felt her finish lewdly on him. "Do it inside me Harry, make me yours" she cooed,her eyes closing as herfists opened and closed from the sheer pleasure of not only the love making but having what's hers. Harry can't help himself, and her plea for him to finish I side sends him over the edge. He finally finishes deep inside her, coating her womb in his seed.

He continues thrusting making sure to get every last drop in his woman before collapsing next to her, panting for breath. "Bloody hell mate. That was amazing" she cooed as she rolled into him, her legs entwining with his and her head going to his chest. "Yeah" he says, pulling the blanket over the both of them. "Bloody hell" he adds teasingly, mocking her for one of her most well used sayings.

She swats at the back of his head lightly with a smile. "Prat" she coos before brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Do you remember the triwizard ball thing in fourth year?" She asks, now covered by the blanket. "The one where you wore that frilly dress your mom gave you? Yes I remember" he says with a smirk, kissing his mate's forehead. She rolls her eyes and let's out a gentle smile. "If you hadn't given me a proper roggerin only a few seconds ago I'd be hitting you alot more you Ponce but yes, that one. That's close to the time I fell in love with you. I wanted you to ask me to dance" she admits.

It was hard for her to be a woman, even after all that. She was a tomboy. One of the guys. And no amount of how much mush Harry Potter turned her into was going to change that.

"I wanted to ask you but I was afraid of being turned down" he admits honestly before yawning, obviously a little sleepy from his exertions. "But now I see I should've asked you. Who knows we'd probably be married at this point" he says sleepily. The thought however, sends Regina's heart into overdrive. Mrs. Potter? Not only that but a horde of red haired green eyes hybrids running around? The thought made her swoon but before she could really put any amount of response into it she heard Harry's light snores.

She first shakes her head but then smiles. Come to think of it sleep wasn't such a bad idea. She yawned loudly, cuddling closer to her boyfriend…..or fiancee? Had he proposed to her? She wasn't sure and she wasn't going to wake him up to find out. If he wanted to propose he would do it proper. Proposal dinner first, then a night of roggering. "Goodnight mate. Love you" she says sleepily before drifting off herself.

Unfortunately for her, throwing her clothes out of the curtains hadn't been the best idea. With the approach of morning came the approach of waking boys. And one Seamus Finnegan was curious as to how a Chudley cannons t shirt had been flung onto his headboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina Weasley was happy. Well, happy wasn't exactly the best way to put it but no other word really could cover how she felt. She was much more than content. Could joyous be a good word for it? As she look down at the baby cradled in her arms she simply had to smile. "Joyous" she coos at the little already freckled little bundle, her piercing green eyes and Tufts of dark hair peeking out curiously at her mother from under the blanket. "That's right, joyous" she coos again to which the baby smiles, happy for any attention from her mother.

Regina Weasley was joyous, and she had much reason to be. After all, she had everything she could want. A family, a home and a career that she had left behind to take care of the first two. Not that she wasn't happy to do so. She had been the star keeper of the Chudley Cannons for six years. That had been more than enough time for her to realize that it wasn't enough for her. And Harry, well….Harry had always wanted what was best for her. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He always wanted her to feel just as complete as possible. Like she hadn't been held back by anything. She remembered the day they had that conversation. About quitting quidditch and settling down. She was the one who had brought it up.

"Harry…..I think….well I think it's time we had a baby" she said simply one night at the dinner table in their house in Fenwick Glen. "Well sure love, I'll pick one up from the store tomorrow" he teased which earned him a quick thwack from her spoon. "Oww, sorry love" he said sheepishly before smiling at her. "But what about Quidditch dear? I know you love it and let's face it Reg the team would be lost without you" he says, his hands reaching across the table to hold hers. "That's the thing Harry, I think...well I think quidditch isn't my real calling anymore" she said with a simple sparkle in her eye. Harry just returned her smile and just like that the two best friends made a life altering decision.

"And that's where you come in Lily" says the new mother as she gently sits in the rocking chair given to her by her former team manager. She gently rocks back and forth, soothing the already quiet child as she looks down at her. "You're a quiet one Lily Potter. Must take after you father then. Because I can't shut up" she says teasingly to which the baby seems to giggle. "Let's look at that book Auntie Hermy got for you. Would you like that?" She asks to which the baby just smiles again. "I'll take that as a yes" she coos out lovingly before reaching for the muggle storybook and flipping through it, showing all the pictures to the young babe.

Memories poured back to her though. She couldn't help but think about everything that had brought her here, to this point of happiness. That year spent on the run was tireless. Hunting horcruxes and destroying as many as they could. Sleeping in a tent. The gringotts affair, Hermione leaving in anger. They'd survived it all. Hermione was particularly livid that she only found out about the two because she had found them in bed together one night after Regina had riskily snuck into his. The anger was enough to make the bushy headed girl storm out on them. They went on alone after that. However, Hermione came back just in time to save their lives, stabbing a particularly pesky horcrux right as Ron and Harry were about to he killed by the dark forces within. Soon, their mission was finished and they went back to Hogwarts.

Then the final confrontation began. So many deaths. It still brought a tear to her eyes when she thought about it. Remus, Tonks, Lavender and even Snape. So many of their classmates killed. And to top it all off that Ponce Malfoy survived thanks to Harry and her actions. He was lucky that Harry was so forgiving otherwise he would have been burnt to a crisp. But, she supposed it worked out for the best. Malfoy had been particularly…..nice?...to Harry since the war. Harry, for some strange reason, could always count on the support of Malfoy which made them fast friends. Regina had to work really hard to keep her lip from curling. She still had problems forgiving the Malfoy heir but she constantly reminded herself that he wasn't his ponce of a father and that he had changed...mostly.

She's interrupted from her thoughts by a giggle as Lily traces a picture of a horse with her tiny digit, her arm having gotten out from under the blanket. "Momma" she coos to which the female Potter goes wide eyed. She takes her daughter and pulls her close. "Did you say something Lily?" She teases, wanting her to say it again as she looks her daughter in the eye. "Momma" comes the coo again, this time with outstretched arms, wanting a hug. Regina eagerly obliges, wrapping her little girls arms around her neck as she kisses her forehead, a huge smile splitting her face. "Your daddy owes me a date night. Yes he does" she coos lovingly as she nuzzles her daughter who just giggles and keeps repeating herself, knowing it makes her mother happy.

"Momma" she says one last time before yawning, her little eyes already beginning to close. Regina smiles and stands, taking her daughter to her bed and placing her on one side. "No crib for you this time love. You get the comfy bed" she teases before curling up next to her daughter who eagerly nuzzles back against her and falls asleep. Lily was so much like her father. Not fussy at all. That was something else she was thankful for. She had the best daughter there could ever be and nothing else mattered when she looked at the little girl in front of her. Not being kicked out of the Weasley family, not Malfoy's strange friendship with her husband and not even the nightmares she sometimes had from the war. All that mattered was this little girl.

Still, sometimes it was enough to set her fuming. She still remembered the time right after the battle. Her mother came up to her, seething with anger. It was, as usual, due to her need to control everything. She had argued that Ginny was meant to be with Harry and that Regina needed to let him go. For Regina, this was tantamount to suicide. After everything the two had been through, to just….let him go? Just for Ginny to have him, when she knew right off that Harry didn't love her? It was unthinkable and this was the first time that she had ever stood up to her mother. She had said no. Just one word. It was enough to send her world into confusion however.

Molly had ranted and raved about how Regina had simply seduced him. How she was a slut and a whore and how she would be casted out of the family. Her brothers, as usual, agreed with their mother and Ginny, livid herself, also agreed. So that day, Voldemort was defeated and Regina Weasley became Regina no name. It wasn't long until that changed though. She still smiled at the thought. First, she had been crying as she sat on the Hogwarts stairwell, now just so static as to allow such an act as sitting when Harry came and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything but instead simply took her hand and kissed it. "So, she really did that huh?" He asked simply as Regina nodded, working hard to fight back tears.

"Yeah, looks like I'm Regina no name now mate" she says before wiping her eyes with her dirtied sleeve. It was foolish, she thought now. To be crying over something she saw become trivial in comparison. Crying over a lost name when so many lives had been lost. "Well I wouldn't quite say that" he said before kneeling in front of her and handing her a box. Curiously, she opened it, and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she ever laid eyes on. Looking back on it, she must've looked like a fish with her gaping mouth and wide eyes. Harry just blushed. "I thought you might like to be Potter" he said while his hand gently rested on her face. She didn't need to answer. Instead she simply leaned in a kissed him, ecstatic to finally have the last name she had always wanted.

It was just then that she heard the door open. "Reg, I'm home" he shouted, wondering where they are. "Reg?" He kept calling out. In response Regina gently disentangles her daughter from her, ensuring that she wouldn't fall off the bed before bolting out of the room. She had to prevent her stupid, but well meaning husband from waking their bundle of joy. She rushed out and almost bumped into him, her finger going to her lips. "Shhh, be quiet you prat, I just got her down" she says fiercely before smiling and gently wrapping her arms around her husband. A quick peck on the cheek is all it takes to restore the mood. "Hi" she whispers gently to which the black haired man simply smiles and whispers back, "hi". And as he swooped her down to kiss her, Regina Potter thought that she could never be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want?" comes the angry voice of Regina Potter at the man standing at the door. Out of habit her arms reach out and instantly grasp her daughter, lifting the little bundle that was Lilly Potter the second. The baby simply coos and giggles, looking up at her mommy with adoration In her eyes before turning to look curiously at the strange man.

Harry also stands, putting down the daily prophet he had been reading and standing in front of his wife, his arms pushing her and their daughter behind him. "Arthur?" He asks curiously as he places the familiar but aged old man. "Hello Harry" he responds, his hat in his hand as he gingerly moves his fingers around the brim over and over again. "Is it….is it okay if I….well come in? I would like to speak to you" he says, his eyes now moving to Regina who simply glares at him.

"It bloody well isn't okay. Get out of my home" she says with a snarl, causing her to upset Lilly who instantly begins crying. Regina's face falls and the anger goes out of her as she looks down at her baby. "Shhh shhh baby. It's okay. I'm sorry. Mommy shouldn't have yelled. Shhh" she says, gently bouncing the little girl in her arms. The movement eventually calms the little girl whose lips quiver gently before she yawns, her crying having taken much out of her. She is out like a light and Regina smiles, brushing her hand through the peach fuzz that is Lilly's hair at this time.

Regina glares at the man who was supposed to be her father before walking towards the living room where Lilly's bassinet was. "Let him in and hear what he has to say before kicking him out. I will return in a moment after I put Lilly down" she whispers to Harry before looking at her father. "You have five minutes old man" she says simply before marching out of the room

leaving a miffed Harry and an uncomfortable Arthur

He shuffles into the house, taking a seat under the wary eyes of Harry Potter who slides into the seat across from him. "You two have made a nice life for yourself. The house is beautiful and that bundle I got a fleeting look at is the most beautiful thing in the world. My granddaughter. Hmm. Never thought I'd be able to say that".

There is silence for a moment until Harry, lifting his mug of tea and taking a drink finally responds. "She's not. Your granddaughter that is. Lilly's grandparents are dead. You have no connection to that girl". Harry's tone brokers no room for disagreement and Arthur wouldn't if he could. The accusation was too true to fight. "I….I...didn't want to do what I did Harry. Please understand that. But...Molly…..she's always been a force to be reckoned with. She has a view of the world and she does what she can to make that world a reality. Too often she was able to do so. She got used to winning Harry".

"Hmm so your wife is domineering? That perfectly explains why you disowned your own daughter for loving me". Arthur looked up at Harry and nodded. "You're right Harry. It doesn't make what I did right. It never will. But….Harry…..I want a second chance. I've left Molly. I sacrificed what was left of my broken family to come here. I understand if I am thrown out still. I don't blame you. I would do the same thing if I were you. But...I couldn't not try. I couldn't sit here and know that I had a granddaughter I would never see or that my daughter grew up to be a mother without me to be around to help. Or that you didn't have my advice to rely on" he says evenly.

"Neither of us needed you as it turned out" comes a voice from behind Harry, Regina entering the room and closing the door behind her, leaving just a crack in case Lilly needed them. She walked to the table, taking the seat behind Harry and moving as close as she can, needing her best mate's support. "We learned how to rear her and feed her, and change her, and clothe her on our own. We didn't need you. We still don't need you. That kind of leaves us with a question. Why are you here?"

Arthur looks his daughter dead in the eyes, studying her face and nodding gently. "You look so much like my mother did Regina. You are as beautiful as she was when she was your age. As for not needing me, you're right. You don't. You didn't and you still don't. As to why I came well…..I don't really know what I expected. After you were gone the family fell apart. Molly and I, we are no longer married and she took the burrow. Fred moved out and Ginny…..well Ginny will follow her mother no matter what. What I really need to say is simple and true. I am sorry Regina. I wasn't there when you needed me. I wasn't your dad when I should've been. I let you get thrown out of the family for the simple crime of having fallen in love with a special man who your mother thought belonged to Ginny. I made these mistakes and I wish, I so desperately wish I could fix them. But I can't. So I have come to apologize as little as that is worth. Because you deserve it and so much more"

He smiles simply at the young couple before averting his eyes once more. "I was at your wedding you know" he says as he fiddles with the brim of his hat once again. "I hid in the bushes and watched. You were so beautiful Regina. I never imagined my Tomboy daughter in a white wedding dress. That is one memory that I hold close to me. I was also there when you gave birth to Lilly. Down the hall of course but I listened and peaked into the room before a nurse shooed me away. I didn't think it was possible before then,but you were more beautiful than at your wedding. She was a beautiful little ball of flesh and you held her like I once held you. I knew...I knew with all my heart that you would be the best mother to ever live. So I left knowing everything would be safe. I knew you and Harry, who I also saw holding that baby like he would kill anyone who got within two feet of her, would be perfectly fine" he says, a sad smile playing on his lips before he stands.

"I'm...sorry for bothering you. Please. Have a nice day Mr and Mrs. Potter" he says before making for the door. "Wait" comes a quiet voice from the table which halts the older man in his tracks. Regina is looking away, her eyes shut as her fingers intertwined with Harry's. She exhales, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "What you did...was beyond reproach. It was disgusting and if I didn't know any better pure evil. I will never forget what you did Arthur Weasley" she says simply to which the man nods, a tear leaking out of his eye. He knew this was most likely what would have happened. It hurt him nonetheless. "I understand Regina. I truly.." he says before being interrupted.

"I'm not finished" she hisses, angry at being seen to be so emotional. "But...given time...and I do stress the time part, perhaps...I can come to forgive you" she says before she let's a gentle smile tug at her lips. Harry, for his part, is slightly shocked at the turn of events that has been taken. Regina? His Regina? Letting go of a grudge? And not a Malfoy grudge but her own father? It was...well unfathomable to the young man but he didn't ask his wife about it or interrupt her. This was her decision and as much as he disagreed with it he would honor her decision on it. But still? Forgiving a Weasley for what they did?

Arthur stops breathing for a moment and it becomes obvious that he is overcome with emotion as he swallows numerous times. "Thank you Regina" he is finally able to get out, his eyes glued to her and a smile plastered on his face.

"Remember what I said. You are far from forgiven but...I want you in Lilly's life. If it wasn't for her you could go rot but you're lucky I love my daughter more than you ever loved me" she looks away again and pressed her head into Harry's shoulder, feeling herself about to break down.

"Goodbye Dad" she says simply, tears already streaming down the strong woman's face that Harry does his best to hide by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I think it would be best if you called upon us at another time Mr. Weasley" Harry says simply, coldness in his voice as he glares over his wife's head at the man. Arthur simply nods and looks at his daughter. "I….will see you soon. Goodbye Regina. Please, floo me if you need anything. I'm staying at the leaky cauldron" he says before placing his hat on his head and casting one more sad glance at the couple. "Goodbye" he says one more before exiting the house, obviously very reluctant to go.

Regina continues to cry but after a few minutes of Harry holding her she is able to calm down, wiping her eyes on Harry's sleeve. "I'm sorry love. I didn't handle that well did I?" She asked to which he simply smiled. His hand goes to her cheek and his thumb gently caresses the skin before he pecks her lips. "You handle it the way you want to love. He's your father and while I may…...disagree" he says, the word dangling in the air and promising so much more than disagreement, "I understand why. Lilly deserves what I never got most certainly and...if having Arthur around her is something you want I trust you but don't think for one second I'm not watching him like a hawk" he says simply, smiling at his wife who simply chuckles and gently slaps his arm. "You prat. Of course you have a say in all this. She's your daughter as well. But…..I just don't want to regret something or most importantly have Lilly feel like she missed out on something. But as for watching him like a hawk that makes two of us" she says with the casual Weasley fire sinking into her voice. Harry just smiles and rubs her back.

"You know…." He says teasingly as his hand moves up and down her back. "There is a way we can get back at the harpy" he says having thought about it and having assigned a name to the Weasley matriarch. Regina's eyebrows quirk at that and she nods urging him to go on.

"Wouldn't it be just awful if her daughter went on to be such a good mother that she had more kids than her? I mean after all, so much of her prestige in the wizarding world comes from her giving birth to so many boys. Wanna take that from her?" He asks as he wiggles his eyebrows at his wife who simply starts laughing raucously before covering her mouth.

"Well...that is an interesting way...to tell your wife you want to shag" she says between her laughs. He rolls his eyes and just points at the open door where his daughter is sleeping. "We have at best twenty minutes before she wakes up. Now we can go up to our room and work on Lilly's younger sibling or we can sit here and laugh. Your call" he says simply with a shrug.

Regina looks at the door, her laughter suddenly dying as she let's her husband's words sink in. It isn't long before she's up and running towards the stairs, her hand dragging her husband along. "First one to get rid of their clothes pwes the other a massage" she says in a whisper as she drags Harry to their bedroom.


End file.
